


Being perfect

by Nui (Nuiihren)



Series: Curse of Strahd Shorts Collection [2]
Category: Curse of Strahd - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Nothing to see here, Spoilers, just super normal Vasili being Vasili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuiihren/pseuds/Nui
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS!A very short fic on Vasili von Holtz, the most pleasant human man of all Barovia.
Series: Curse of Strahd Shorts Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031067
Kudos: 9





	Being perfect

Vasili von Holtz moved through life with the easy confidence of a man who never had to fight for respect or love. Both came to him as naturally as his smile. He was an exceedingly pleasant man to be with. More than that, he was an exceedingly pleasant man to be. 

He was also, so painfully and undeniably, too good to be true. 

The man who called himself Vasili von Holtz took a special kind of joy in that fact. It was so plain to see, yet even people like the ever-paranoid Baron refused to examine if the handsome charming man was not what he seemed to be. Although, of course, the mistake - if it even was a mistake - was understandable. Life tended to be bleak enough already, one was wise to enjoy what one had without ruining it with too many questions.

Ireena and the newcomers liked him too. Not all of them, granted, and of those who did, not all trusted him despite that, but he knew they would change their minds soon enough if he wanted them to. Feelings were easy to influence for Vasili, no magic needed. More importantly, Ireena liked him a lot already. It was more of a game, of course, a little play-pretend he staged, and he would be delusional to forget that. But he, too, was wise enough to know when to enjoy a pleasant thing without ruining it with too much thought. 

And so he let himself enjoy as she smiled and joked with him, be almost endeared at how she so obviously wanted to spend more of the festival alone, just the two of them. _Don’t worry_ , he mused, as she cheered for Vasili to win another dull game, _soon we’ll have all the time in the world._


End file.
